Keitaro Urashima: Burn Notice
by Cdc100
Summary: Keitaro Urashima used to be a spy working for the Japanese government... until he was burned. Now, the girls of the Hinata Apartments must help him find the ones who burned him. Possible self-insert! Not a Burn Notice x-over. Pairing subject to change.
1. Keitaro Urashima

"Keitaro Urashima: Burn Notice"

By cdc100

Summary: Keitaro Urashima used to be a spy working for the Japanese government… until he was burned. Now, the girls of the Hinata Apartments must help him find the ones who burned him. Possible self insert! Not a Burn Notice cross-over.

Disclaimer: This is a work of pure non-profit fan fiction. I do not own any of the characters, their weapons, their abilities, or any of their universes, nor do I own any of the lyrics that will appear in later chapters, or any of the products mentioned in the story such as Coca-Cola, or Playstation.

Chapter One

"Keitaro Urashima"

My name is Keitaro Urashima. Currently, I'm working as the manager of my Granny Hina's apartment building turned all-girls' dorm. My tenants include an ill-tempered girl with a mean punch, an ill-tempered girl with a mean _katana_, a frequently drunk freelance writer who likes to con money out of people, a hyperactive foreigner whose wacky gadgets pose quite the threat to anyone around them, a shy girl with a crush on me, and, sometimes, the bratty adoptive daughter of an employer of mine. Oh, and a scatterbrained girl prone to fainting spells sometimes visits the apartments.

I grew up in Hinata City, trying to live up to a promise that I made to someone when I was five years old that I would get into Tokyo University. To this day, I am still trying with endless effort to get into the prestigious institution, and fulfill my promise.

Or… so everyone thinks.

See, one day things took a dramatic turn in a different direction. It's difficult to explain, even for someone like me, but somehow, I ended up becoming a spy working for the Japanese government. It'll probably be the last time that they let someone so young become one of their operatives. In my hometown, I was well-known for my clumsiness and my proneness for accidents. After the first few years of my training, I gained more control over it, learned how to defend myself, and even learned how to go on the offensive. My friends, Haitani and Shirai even became trainees in the program.

One day, I was on a mission on the Indian Ocean. My job was to get my hands on a flash drive held by North Korean operatives. It was Haitani and Shirai's first mission as newly-graduated agents. They both did their jobs well, and in the end, I was able to get my hands on the device that the government needed. We were on our way back to HQ, when I got a phone call. I can still remember the words that came from it:

"We've got a burn notice on you. You've been blacklisted."

What happened then changed how everything in my life had been going. Long story short, I woke up in my Aunt's tea shop in Hinata City. Since I'm most likely the only spy in this conversation, you probably don't know what a burn notice is. Normally, if a person gets fired, they're just handed a pink slip, a severance package (if you're lucky) and you just go about your normal life until you can find another way to retain an income. But if you were a spy, and were fired, you would be left with no credit, no money, no job history, no connections, basically nothing to support yourself with. And, you're stuck in whatever city the agency decides to dump you in.

Things can go crazy, and you get pretty desperate, so you tend to rely on anybody with whom you're still on speaking terms. I, myself, rely on my chain smoking aunt, my batty grandmother, my infatuated adoptive sister, the two best friends who used to be on my team, my aunt's chain smoking love interest, and an American friend who used to run covert operations with me.

In layman's terms, as long as you're burned, you're screwed… unless you can somehow find the people who burned you.

After I explained the situation to my aunt, reluctant as she was to believe it, she took me to see my Granny Hina, the landlady of the aforementioned dorm. Seeing the jam that I was in, she provided me with the only possible source of income to help finance my mission to find the people who burned me, i.e. her position as manager of the Hinata Apartments. It's been two years since I was burned, and still, the knowledge of my past still remains among the people I mentioned. I had to adopt a cover before I accepted the job. Since I had lived in this city prior to becoming a spy, this was relatively easy. All that was needed was for me to assume the same persona that I had become famous for before I had left the city. Since I adopted a cover as soon as I assumed the position, you can be fairly certain that my tenants are ignorant as to the truth about me. And I intend to keep it that way.

(Page Break)

Myself, and my friends, Christopher Maxwell, Haitani Masayuki and Shirai Kimiaki were driving slowly down a street in the southern part of Hinata City. We decided to take Shirai's Nissan Almera. When you're twenty to twenty-two years old, and you drive in cars that you can't find at your local dealer, i.e. ones that are custom-made, in a rural community, people tend to get the impression that either you stole the car that you're driving, or that you're doing exceedingly well, financially, and that you are doing so off the books. In other words, unless you want to be stopped by a cop every other block, you're better off driving in a car that _doesn't_ look like it costs an arm and a leg.

The main objective of this little journey was to meet a person that Chris had met, and who said that they would like to hire me. We finally came to a stop outside of a small Mongolian restaurant. Before I got out of the car, Chris turned to me and spoke.

"This is the stop, Kei," said Chris. "It may not be the most expensive place in town, but it's his favorite place to dine. Especially around lunch time."

"What should I look out for?" I asked, putting on my sunglasses.

"Just look for a guy in a light blue button-up. Should be easy to find. If that doesn't help, he's usually eating something that doesn't have any vegetables on it."

"No vegetables?"

"No vegetables."

"Anything else?"

"Yeah. He's not much taller than you are, and he's a pretty friendly kind of guy. If he's not even here yet, just have one of the hostesses seat you, and he'll find you himself."

"Suppose he's already left?"

"He said he'd be here all the way through lunchtime. Lunch doesn't end until one o'clock, and it's twelve-o-one right now."

"Cool," I said.

Shirai turned around in his seat in the front and faced me. He handed me a cellphone.

"Good luck, man," he said.

I took the cell phone, and got out of the car.

When I entered the restaurant, a hostess came up to me.

"May I help you, sir?"

"Yes," I replied, taking off my sunglasses. "I'm here to see a Mr. Takashi?"

The hostess took a quick look behind her before looking back at me.

"Right this way, sir."

She led me to a table where a man a little bit older than me was sitting, looking at a menu.

I sat down, but the man seemed not to notice me. Before I could speak up, however, he spoke himself.

"So, you're the infamous Keitaro Urashima," he said, putting down his menu.

"I am indeed," I said.

He smiled and offered his hand to me.

"My name is Haru Takashi."

"I figured as much," I said, shaking his hand. "Tell me, Mr. Takashi. What can I do for you?"

"Wow," said the man. "You don't waste any time. Good policy."

"In my old job, you couldn't afford to waste even two seconds of time."

"Then, Chris was right. You're just the guy for the job."

"We'll know for sure when I hear some details," I said.

"Well, to the point, then. Mr. Urashima, do you know anything about the computer industry?"

"Some."

"I am the head of security for a software company. Our software company is famous for its high quality. We mainly produce security programs like antiviruses, or firewalls, and accounting programs. We even have a program that's basically like an at-home bank."

"I'm guessing you didn't call me to test one of these programs out?"

"Far from that. I'm sure you're aware that 'secret' doesn't always mean 'secret' in the computer world."

"Common knowledge."

"Well, every single program that's ever been used by our company has a password that its users use to access it. When the password is entered, it is passed through to the company to make sure that it's a legitimate password. All of the passwords are kept on a certain part of our company's computer mainframe. I came to speak to you because that particular hunk of data was stolen."

"Stolen?"

"It literally just disappeared overnight. One of the company's workers found the problem and came to me with it. Nobody other than the select few of us know about the theft, but it's only a matter of time before the higher-ups find out about the breach. When I got off work that day, I did some searching, trying to find out what happened to our data. Obviously, the search didn't help us much. So, we decided to go on one of my co-workers' hunches. He guessed that a rival company of ours stole the data. I sent one of my co-workers into the company to see if they had stolen it. He did some searching, and eventually found out that his hunch was right after all."

"Have you gone to the police?"

"We would need to prove that they had stolen the data, which we couldn't do without simultaneously proving that we had trespassed on their property. And, I don't know when the last time was that you dealt with the police, but they don't tolerate breaking and entering any more than they tolerate theft."

"So, you'd like me to steal back the data?" I asked.

Takashi smiled.

"Yes. An oversimplification, but yes."

I maintained my posture as best as I could. Even the slightest change in posture can make a person doubtful of what you really are.

"So, what are you offering?" I asked.

"I'm offering you five million yen before the job," he said, throwing a large yellow envelope on the table, "and five million yen after."

I looked down at the envelope. I set my jaw, picked it up, and looked inside. Seeing that it was genuine cash, I set it back on the table, and nodded my head.

"Mr. Takashi, this is an acceptable offer. However, before I can do anything, I'll need to hear some more details."

"Such as?" asked Takashi.

"Well, for starters, where is the base of operations for this 'rival company?' Also, do you have any idea what they would need this information for?"

"We believe that they intend to sell the account information on the black market. As for their headquarters, they're located in the more urbanized part of the city. You can find them, oh… seven blocks past the Hinata Apartments. Should be easy to find, especially for someone like you."

I nodded.

"That'll suffice. I'll see what I can do."

Takashi offered me his hand again, and I promptly shook it.

"Good luck," said Takashi.

I got up to leave, when Takashi stopped me.

"Oh, and Keitaro. The clock is ticking. We need that data back as fast as humanly possible. Within two days," he said.

"So noted," I said.

I walked out of the establishment and put on my glasses. I stepped to the edge of the sidewalk just as Shirai and the others drove up in the car.

"What are we going to do about the girls?" asked Chris, as soon as I got in. "I mean, aren't they going to notice if this car drives right by the apartment carrying you, along with all of us?"

"Not going to happen," I said. "True, it may be unavoidable that we'll end up driving right by the apartments, but we'll do so unnoticed."

"How are we going to do that?" asked Haitani, in his usual gravely voice of boredom.

We went back to the garage that we use as our workplace, and began working on tinting Shirai's car windows.

Normally, only the high-priced, celebrity-material cars offer tinted windows, and it's unusual that you'll see a regular car that gets you from point A to point B with tinted windows. However, in a city like Hinata in the summertime, nobody would ever pay attention to a car with tinted windows, or they would simply dismiss it as an attempt to reduce sun glare. So, in situations like this, feel free to go out and spend some of your cash on a box of tinting film from an auto parts store.

When we finished tinting the windows, we drove past the Hinata apartments and made our way to the "corporation" that Takashi had directed us to.

To Be Continued…

A/N: I came up with this idea while I was talking to Bladed Alchemist about his "I Am Iron Man" story. His story is coming along swimmingly, and I thought that this would be kind of interesting. So, what do you think, everyone? Like it? Don't like it?


	2. Letter to my Readers

Dear Readers,

How have you all been? I hope that you guys haven't been too worried about me.

I'll cut to the chase. I want to let you guys all know that I'm not dead, and that I fully intend to continue writing on . But I also want to apologize for you all, dearly, that I have not updated many of my fics in so long. I have just been so terribly busy with a ton of things going on with my life. I have just now finished with a particularly exhausting semester in college. I am going a journalism program, which requires me to take four pre-requisite classes. I only took one pre-req last year, but I made the stupid mistake of taking two this semester, which, frankly, I think I should have taken in separate semesters. The class that got at me the most was my reporting, which kept me up until five o'clock in the morning working on its assignments at least five times. And the bad part is, I still didn't finish with anything higher than a C in that class. Add that to the fact that I spent most of that semester looking for a job close to campus that would pay well, and trying to get whatever relaxation out of it that I could, which wasn't much. However, the good thing is that I will have a semester coming up with a less hectic schedule, where I will only have one class on Monday, Wednesday and Friday. I'm hoping that the freed-up schedule will allow me to work more on my fanfictions, help my good friend and confidant Dartz the Fire Demon with his, and allow me to work on my book ideas without having too much interference from work, school, and/or recreation.

I should let you guys also know that a lot of things have happened since I've been in college that may have an effect on some of the stories that I write. You can decide whether or not they are good. When I got into college, I joined their anime club, and got on a huge anime and video game kick, even bigger than when I was in high school. So, I started watching a lot of anime that I had never seen before, in addition to watching anime that I had seen back in my younger days. Some of the anime that I got hooked on/introduced to were Ghost Stories, Soul Eater, Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion, Dragon Ball, Mobile Suit Gundam, Gurren Lagann, Azumanga Daioh, and quite a few others. I also watched such oldies as the classic Pokémon, Yu-Gi-Oh!, Monster Rancher, The Big O, and again, quite a few others. Close to X-mas vacation, I got traumatized by watching Elfen Lied, which, I can appreciate now, but for some reason, really scares me on some levels, and was somewhat depressing for me, too. I also got to experience attending a convention for the first time in my life. I went to Sakura-Con as Zero from Code Geass and met quite a few voice actors, including Michael Sinterniklaas, the voice actor for the Dark Magician, who was kind enough to sign all three of my deck copies. The trip was very fun for me, and it has given me a greater ambition to be a writer, and to pursue my dream of becoming a professional voice actor. After I got done with that year, over the summer, I got into some really good shows and games. I bought and watched the first season of Avatar: The Last Airbender, and I began to play the Assassin's Creed video games, which, for not being an RPG, are pretty freakin' cool! And I also got into one of the most beautifully-done RPG's I've ever seen: Eternal Sonata. In addition, my roommate from last year got me interested in some other games, including the Star Ocean games, and the Tales video games by Namco Bandai.

I know I'm droning, but all of this stuff has a point, I promise. I want to tell you guys my plans for the future of my stories. The updates will be gradual, but since I can't give you guys an actual update right now, I want to tell you what you can expect to happen with my stories in the future.

I'll go ahead and list each of my stories now and my plans for each.

My Kingdom Hearts Adventures – As this was the very first fanfiction I've ever done, I'll tell you my plans for this one first. I am not all to satisfied with how this one turned out. I won't take it down completely, but I am going to re-do a lot of the content with a whole new cast of characters, and re-do the dialogue quite a bit different. You can expect this fic to be good. It'll be all about the characters who represent me and my friends, and how we help Sora through all the worlds of the series. Once we have finished with the Kingdom Hearts storyline, my characters will start going to different worlds to make the fic more interesting. They will go back into the past and visit each of the Final Fantasy worlds, and many other worlds that are the product of Square-Enix. And since these two anime are Square-Enix, I will also have my characters and Sora and the gang visit Death City, the place where Soul Eater mainly takes place, and Amestris, the world of Fullmetal Alchemist. After that, you can expect the characters in the story to visit many other worlds, including plenty of non-Disney, non-Square-Enix worlds, such as the worlds of Avatar: The Last Airbender, the world of Eternal Sonata, and if you guys are at all interested, possibly a few comic book worlds. Eventually, the story will get to the point where pretty much every beloved fictional character you can think of will have interacted with the gang and with each other. My point is, since the point of Kingdom Hearts was that you could go to just about any universe and have fun, I've decided to greatly expand on that. I hope you have as much fun reading it as I do writing it.

Code: Insomnia – This story has had a lot of ups and downs, and it's one of the favorites of mine that I've written. I wrote this one when I was going through kind of a rough time in my life and a Code Lyoko kick at the same time. I want you guys to know that this will probably be one of the first stories that I update. I'm considering doing re-vamps on the story. But you guys can tell me if you think it needs re-vamped or not. If not, I'll keep it the way it is. I might update it with two or three more chapters and be done with the story. Might be more. Who knows? But I can assure you that they will be long chapters. And don't you worry about the couples in this story. They will be going strong by the end.

The Fullmetal Titan – This story is probably my greatest success, because at the time, there were very few, if any, Fullmetal Alchemist x Teen Titan cross-overs. I can assure you that I will be continuing this bigtime, but I just need to figure out how the plot will go. It may be a while before you see an update. I don't intend for the story to go on particularly long, as most of the stuff that happens to Ed and Al are best left in the world of Amestris. However, after I'm done with this, you could possibly expect a sequel. Only instead of Fullmetal Alchemist, you will see the Teen Titans team up with the students of the DWMA from Soul Eater.

Code: House – I may end up discontinuing this or putting it up for adoption. I don't know what I was doing with it, but I think at the time, my Code Lyoko kick and my House kick kinda crashed into each other. There have been some requests to adopt this, and I may just take you up on it, but let me get some things figured out with it first, and I'll let you know what I decide.

Keitaro Urashima: Burn Notice – I'm going to be totally honest. I came up with this because I was just frustrated as heck with Love Hina's storyline. I have never felt more sorry for a main character in an anime in my entire life. Well, unless you count the main character of Elfen Lied, but she doesn't get knocked around and called a pervert for things that she does by accident. (And if she did, the poor soul who did that would die a very painful death.) So, since I was on a huge Burn Notice kick at the time, I figured, how many other ways are there that could make Keitaro a badass? So, I decided to do this. I'm going to do some re-structuring of this story, and maybe catch up on Burn Notice in order to get a clearer idea of how I want this story to advance. In any case, you'll probably see an update in Fullmetal Titan sooner than an update for this one.

Fullmetal Alchemist: The Second World War – I was on a huge History high when I started writing this. I thought it might be fun to continue Fullmetal Alchemist's story where the original 2003 series left off. In order to do this one, I'm going to need massive amounts of history in my head, so this will probably be updated latest of all, but be assured I still plan to continue it.

So, that's all for current ones, but I did come up with a few new story ideas that I plan to work on. Sometimes a guy needs to start something new in order to get the creative juices flowing so that he can work on the stuff he already has. So, here are my plans for future stories.

Unnamed Harry Potter Story – This is a story that will take place between Harry's fifth and sixth years at Hogwarts. He, and his friends take a trip to America for a "summer semester" at an American wizard and witch school, where they meet an American version of their DA. You can expect to see a lot of action in this one, as Harry and his new American friends will be fighting muggle criminals as well as dark wizards. You can also expect a lot of hilarity involving a younger kid with a crush on Hermione.

Assassin's Creed: Elf Song – This fic will be a cross-over of Assassin's Creed and Elfen Lied. The basic plot will be that Kaede's lifetime will be altered quite a bit. Before she can become the psychotic killer that she's made to be in the series, she will be adopted by a member of the Brotherhood of Assassins. And when her new father is put in danger, she will have to learn the ways of the Assassins. I won't spoil too much of the story for you, but you can expect to see a lot of the bad things that happened in Elfen Lied rectified, and I'm hoping you'll get to see plenty of our two favorite Assassins: Altair ibn-La'Ahad, and Ezio Auditore da Firenze. I realize that this will deviate greatly from Elfen Lied's plotline, but I think you should all understand that when I saw Elfen Lied, the first few episodes scared me so much that I could hardly sleep. I swore off of it until my curiosity overwhelmed me so much that I went ahead and finished the series, only to find it one of the most depressing anime I've ever seen. I hated seeing all the bad things in the series happen to characters that didn't really deserve them. I guess you could say that my writing this story is so that I might be better able to handle the series, and the way I've got it thought out, you can expect a pretty interesting cross.

Unnamed Code Lyoko x Eternal Sonata fanfiction – I haven't totally figured out what I'll do with this, or how it'll happen, but I just thought that Code Lyoko and Eternal Sonata would make an interesting cross. Of course, based on my experience with Code Lyoko fanfictions, very few franchises work very well for a cross, but I'd be interested to hear what you think of this idea.

Yu-Gi-Oh! Fic – This story will take place post-Yu-Gi-Oh! The original series. My intent is to have Yugi come on a show and be interviewed by sports reporters, as Duel Monsters is becoming more and more widely recognized as a sport. Yugi will answer general questions, including, what I think, would be his plans for after the series and before GX. I originally meant for this story to be a celebration of Yu-Gi-Oh!'s tenth anniversary. But this will be a little late, so I will wish Yu-Gi-Oh! a happy belated anniversary when I post it.

In addition to all of these, I have recently come up with a few real world ventures. I still have my book series to finish. I'd like to publish it when I finish, but I think that publishers will be more apt to publish a series than a single book. And I'm thinking three will be the magic number. As soon as I finish with my first book ideas, I'd like to move on to some other ideas I've come up with. I'll also be spending a lot of my time writing a screenplay for a movie idea that I came up with for me and my closest friends to make and act in. I hope that you are all entertained with the stories that I crank out, and I want to apologize once again for not having updated in a while.

I hope that this is not becoming too repetitive – me posting messages on my stories to tell you all about my situation. It's just easier than typing up individual messages. I will not make a habit of going this long without doing anything with my fanfiction account. I encourage you all to comment or message me with any advice, pointers or ideas you might have.

Your obedient servant,

Cdc100


End file.
